


Breaking More Than My Heart

by robindrake93



Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Gen, POV Third Person, Self-Harm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Chat Blanc finds ways to punish himself for existing.
Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114922
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Breaking More Than My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Chat Blanc was mostly content to suffer in silence. As Adrien, he was used to wearing a mask, hiding his emotions. He’d been wearing that mask for a very, _very_ long time. Sometimes, he was afraid that he would never be able to take off the mask of indifference and show what was really beneath it. Ironically, when he was in costume, Chat felt more like himself. He got to be the goofy, lovestruck boy who made jokes and was allowed - even expected to - get roughed up in a fight. 

But sometimes, he couldn’t stand lying to himself and he couldn’t stand the silence of a world that he killed. Chat needed something to give and he was the only thing left to give anything. He screamed. He screamed his anguish, his heartache, his grief, until his throat tore and blood was expelled from his mouth along with the tortured sounds. Even after he was forced to fall silent, after his voice gave up and all that came out was a wheezing gasp, Chat found ways to hurt himself. 

Chat punched the concrete of his building until it crumbled to dust. Then he’d find a new spot and keep going and going until his knuckles were hot and blood stained his white suit. It was punishment for sinking Paris and destroying the moon and killing so many people...and for surviving. He deserved to be punished. Most importantly, though, it was putting his hurt on the outside, which distracted him from all of the internal pain. 

Chat Blanc would break more than just his heart.


End file.
